


Invitation

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: The Domestic Detective: A Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: A case got in the way. Now resuming life at 221B. (The Domestic Detective - Part 6)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***I realized that this series would be better off as a single, multi-chapter work. Please see "The Domestic Detective: A Story Through Drabbles" (Now part 1 of the series) for updates. Apologies for the inconvenience/confusion.***

A case had come in and it'd taken a full three nights to catch the culprit. In an attempt to counterbalance his severe lack of sleep, John Watson unwound in a scalding shower until he could hardly breathe for the steam filling the room. Thoroughly relaxed and bathrobe-clad, he took a few steps toward the kitchen and promptly dropped the towel he'd been using to dry his _definitely not greying_ hair.

Sherlock, seeming to not have slept at all, jumped up and rushed toward the doorway.

"Oh, good, John, about time, I need – "

His blogger slowly stood to face him. Disheveled greying-blond hair, skin pink from the shower. An easy smile spread across the older man's face.

It was all the invitation Sherlock needed.


End file.
